An ever increasing demand for cloud-based and virtualized services is changing existing network services and storage environments. For example, existing stand-alone storage environments are rapidly being replaced with large storage environments such as data centers, which provide remote access to computing resources through complex and dynamic networks of devices such as servers, routers, switches, hosts, load-balancers, and the like. However, due to dynamic nature and complex network of network devices, data centers present new challenges regarding performance, latency, reliability, scalability, endpoint migration, traffic isolation, and the like.